


Personal Portfolio

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Cameras, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom takes out a camera and leaves the lights in the bedroom on bright, then it meant to Matt the simple question to the photographer of what position that they’re going with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Portfolio

Every time that Sony releases a new camera, it is little surprise that Tom is willing to purchase them to try it out. Higher definitions and pixels that allows photos to be taken and look so much better than the previous generations, each new camera seemingly proving to him that the technology put into cameras are ever expanding just how much more detail can be seen.  
  
That is not to say that Tom has never experimented in trying out other camera brands before. He still uses Sony cameras for the band and his own work, but he buys and uses other cameras to experiment, to compare the film quality, to see the fine differences each camera has, and as a hobby.  
  
What many don’t know are the fate of his old Sony cameras that were replaced with newer ones, or the other brands that he uses. Those cameras, those are used for something much more personal for Tom. Something like a work of art for him to see. Always, Matt is the subject of his personal portfolio.  
  
They worked out a system together when such occasions occur. When Tom takes out a camera and leaves the lights in the bedroom on bright, then it meant to Matt the simple question to the photographer of what position that they’re going with. Missionary or cowboy?  
  
Occasionally, Matt is the one who picks which camera for Tom to use. One time, it was with a Polaroid camera. Another time, it was a Leica M6, a classic vintage that Tom took an appreciation to. The last time that Matt picked a camera for Tom, he simply tosses his iPhone at him so that Tom can capture the moment on video and photo, and also make it feel like they’re recording dirty moments of what they do behind closed doors.  
  
Tonight? Tonight the Yashica-Mat LM is the chosen one from Tom. The camera is fit for it because Matt will be on the focus of the films, and nothing else in the way. Tonight Matt has picked the cowboy position after a nice foreplay build-up of messy kisses and touches and clothes dropping to the floor.  
  
The photoshoot gives them both different types of control. For Matt, it is how he wants to enjoy riding on Tom’s cock, getting to decide if he wants to enjoy the sex rough and fast, or slow and sensual. Aside from Tom thrusting his hips upwards, the singer has complete control over fucking Tom over.  And this is happening all the while Tom is holding onto the camera, timing it right to capture almost every reaction that Matt shows.   
  
But sometimes… Sometimes it is a game to them, a challenge. To see who is more likely to lose out in this fuck and photography session. Years of doing this has helped Tom to maintain steady hands, the experience acting like a testimony of his skills, and watching his lover’s reactions captured by a camera. It has also helped Matt in discovering and creating some tactics to make Tom to stop taking pictures and take him right then and there to stop having the camera there as the third wheel.   
  
Sometimes Matt would fuck himself and squeezed his muscles, fucking not only Tom over, but also his grip on the camera. Sometimes it is Tom who uses some tricks to get Matt moaning and panting above him, just so he can take more pictures of his very debauched lover.  
  
It is a challenge to see if Tom can continue to take pictures of Matt in a pleasured state or if the camera is all but left to the bedside table so that Tom can, in Matt’s word, ‘properly fuck him into the mattress.’  
  
Because Tom is no slouch when it comes to multi-tasking and concentrating on his task, he eventually does put the Yashica-Mat away, flipped their positions and properly fucked Matt into the mattress as promised.  
  
Each time the shutter clicks, he is basically capturing the moments from which starts out with Matt appearing happy and excited, to a hungry and lustful feline, and finally when after he reaches his climax, to become a very beautiful mess lying atop the sheets.  
  
If Tom were to asked what his favourite moments that captured by his camera during such a session, he would most likely show the first and end of it. The first ones are that of Matt, atop or beneath him, his face showing his hunger and his intentions, looking so horny and so ready to devour the person who is holding the camera.  
  
The end shows of Matt, perspiring in sweat and panting, exhausted and clearly satisfied in the photos, looking at Tom with euphoria and love that is so intense that the photographer has a hard time struggling to take one last picture before leaning in for a lazy make out.  
  
One of the photos for the night that Tom likes is that of after an orgasm, Matt shows of his face tinged in pink, and his hair messy and wet of sweat, a silly grin on his face that literally shows how much cream the kitten ate to be this satisfied. If Tom has added a footnote to some of the photos, he would’ve written that after this photo was taken, he had finger fed Matt his own cum off of the singer’s stomach. And Matt had happily cleaned it off until there is none left on his chest and abdomen.  
  
Modesty and respect aside, it is little wonder that these photos have never left Tom’s studio, or his computer. Locked away from the eyes of many, and only two people in the world know of the password to access the files on the computer and the numbers to the safe where the negative films are kept.


End file.
